Mage
by MassieMalros
Summary: You may think that magic isn't real, but when you read my stories,you'll never be able to stop believing... My name is Massie Jenna Malros. I'm a 15 year-old teen who's trying to figure out what a life of a Mage means...
1. MASSIE:An equal and Opposite Reaction

Who is he? Why do I keep seeing him in my dreams? Why do I draw him every time I have paper and pencils in my hands? What was the resemblance between us? What was the connection? I couldn't control myself from crying and having more Brain Storms whenever I thought about him... during daytime...

It was a sunny morning in September. The orange leaves of the trees were swaying from a gentle breeze that passed by every now and then.

Kaede, the closest friend of mine, was talking to Eliot -but from this point of view, they looked like they were arguing- about where we would go next... Her eyes looked obviously tired. Her hair almost had gray streaks -from stress, not from age- and she looked as if she was holding onto her staff for support. If I weren't so crushed about what happened last night, I would've been the one there in Kaede's place arguing -as always- with Eliot. But if you're hometown was destroyed, wouldn't you feel crushed too?

And Raistlin on the other hand, was examining a bracelet he found on the way. He said that he had a feeling that it'd be useful somehow. He was lying chest-down on the green grass. The bracelet was Ruby Red and it always caught our attention when it glinted in the sun.

I struggled to stand up. Fortunately, Raistlin was just in time to catch me when I tripped. "Thanks." I mumbled. He stared at me. "I uhh, we, should have been there with you last night. You know, cause that's what's friends are for." I open my mouth to reply, but he silenced me and led me towards Kaede and Eliot who were still talking -arguing-.

"Hi guys. Still arguing?" They blushed and turned away. "Actually, we know where to go now." Raistlin said trying to help me stand up straight. Kaede raised an eyebrow and Eliot silently howled with laughter. "Um, Raistlin?" He smiled. "You do know that whenever you give a direction, we always end up going in circles." Raistlin reddened with guilt. "Well, we might've gotten into circles last time, but at least Massie knew the way after that. Hehe..." I stared at him again. "But what if i don't know the way?" Raistlin's expression was well, emotionless. But that was his thinking face. Which was a good thing. Not after a minute, Raistlin snapped at me. "But this is Maditonia! Your homeland! You must have a map or something." I looked at the grass. He was right. I did have a map. Too bad it was burned with the- no, you mustn't think of that now.

"I memorize the map actually, so, where are we headed Raist?" he lightened up, still helping me stand up. Kaede looked at me with worry. "Are you sure you're in good shape to travel Mase? I mean, after what just happened to you?" Kaede's voice trailed off at the last sentence. "Yes. I just can't take sitting around here doing practically nothing while you guys have all the fun." We all laughed together. It was almost like the old perfect times when we were actually having lots of fun. But that was two years ago, and people -especially our group- change.

"Well then, I lead. We gotta go to Nilux River just about a few hundred miles away from here." Kaede, Eliot and I gaped at him. "What? Why in the world would you go there?" Eliot asked open-mouthed. "Do you really want another mosquito-fly enter your mouth again Toilet?" By the mention of 'mosquito-fly', Eliot shut his mouth. "Why again are we going there? I mean, the nearest village there is Kerio. Where Philip and I met. That'd take us at least 3 days." As I asked, me and Kaede were staring at each other smiling.

"To find out who this (holds out a drawing of a man) really is. He's been bothering you in your dreams Mase. I know you wanna know who this man is."

I nodded glumly still looking at the sketch I drew. He had intense eyes. It also felt as if he never smiled a lot. I had a feeling that he was a brunette, but sometimes I had a glimpse of him being a blond. He wore a black leather jacket over a black shirt with black jeans -at least they weren't tights XP-

The next day, at dawn to be exact, while we were starting to mount on Flames, we encountered some old fiends. When I caught the female's eyes, I knew who exactly who it was. But how did Kassandra get here? And why did she bring her phonies, Max and Kurt, along with her?

"Oh no." I heard Eliot mumble behind me. I started to panic. I grabbed all my things, then told Raistlin to stop gaping at Kassandra. "How did she get here! I found this place for Mase to rest and-" "Raist! Shut up and get up here. Now!" I heard Kaede say to Raistlin. She never talks like that except when she's mad or in a hurry.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kassandra said with a smirk on her face. Max and Kurt charged and I grabbed for my spell book. _"Ipex Silecius." _The both of them got hit by the depressant charm and fell to the ground with a thud. Kassandra roared with anger. Flames changed into his guarding stance, Kaede drew her flute, Eliot jumped off Flames and drew his sword and shield and Raistlin grabbed his staff and recited a theory about victory. We -even Kassandra- stared at him. It was very unusual for him to say very positive things in a battle with Kassandra.

"Don't you think this is very weird for you to say such things in this battle Raist?" I whispered to Raistlin who was reddening. Kassandra lowered her hood. We saw the same devilish face that she always wore. Her eyes were as Violet as ever and her hair, up to her waist, was still jet black, but with red highlights. "Oh these, they're just souvenirs from Stone Hill." I saw the uncomfortable shift of Kaede. "What do you mean?" Eliot said raising his voice. Kassandra giggled. "I'm saying that these red highlights, is the blood of my victim." Kassandra looked at Raistlin with interest. Eliot charged for Kassandra, but she just waved her hand and Eliot fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"What do you want Kassandra?" Raistlin asked closing his eyes. "What could you possibly want with this small group of friends? You have taken almost everything from us. Our friends, our homes, and our freedom. What could you possibly take away from us now?" Kassandra smiled. "Easy. You."

"That's enough!" I jumped off Flames and felt the power rush through me. Thunder and lightning approached our direction. Rain started pouring. I let my all my anger out. All the pressure within me was too much, but I handled it. I've done this before, but I was alone. No one else knew what I could do.

Kassandra gasped at what I did. "How... I can't control the... Aaagh!" She screamed as she was nearly hit by the lightning. When she finally gave up and ran into the woods, I calmed down and started explaining. But Kaede said that I needed to rest because of the force that I conjured.

Eliot helped me up and we walked towards Flames. He was silent which was very awkward. Raistlin grabbed my spell book and handed it to me with a smile. "That was awesome." He sounded dumbfounded. But I couldn't blame him for that. "Thanks Raist. So, Nilux River?" He nodded. When we were all settled on Flames, we took off for Kerio, the nearest village to the Nilux River.


	2. Paradise for a while

As we set off for Kerio, I leaned against the neck of Flames. Perhaps the weird thunder, lightning and rain bringing drained me. I stayed silent while the others talked about how to get food, where to find shelter and the other usual stuff when you're in a journey. Raistlin was looking below us, making sure that no one noticed us, or the sudden change of weather, Kaede was reading a book while Eliot was toying with his shield.

_"I have a bad feeling about this Massie. I haven't flown these woods for years already."_ I heard Flames say to me in my mind. _"I'm sorry Flames, but we have to go to Kerio whether you like it or not. Besides, do you want me to be lying on the grass all day doing nothing? I think not." _I smiled then patted his neck gently. "I'm sorry." I whispered to Flames. I thought about how I saw Flames for the first time. He was an egg that I adored. Raistlin and I carried him to our hide out and then he hatched there. Fire rose out from every crack. Good thing Maditons were immune to fire. But Raistlin and Eliot weren't so they made a fire proof shield. The cave got hotter and hotter, but I couldn't feel anything.

Raistlin interrupted me in my thoughts. "Mase, you okay?" I guessed that he was worried about me. I looked at everyone's faces. They were all filled with worry. I sighed. "Yeah, I'm all right Raist. Oh, I know a perfect place where to get food, water and shelter!" They waited for me to answer. Then Raistlin said. "Where? I hope it's a real comfy cave." He acted like Eliot to make a little joke.

We laughed at his sarcasm. "Golden Vale. I call it that. There's no one there since I found it. I used to go there whenever I had spare time." Everyone had their hopes up about Golden Vale when I explained everything about it. We arrived at dusk and Flames made a campfire to let us cool down a bit.

We decided to divide tasks for each to do. I was going to get water from the river, Kaede and Eliot decided to gather wood and leaves together, and Raistlin was going to hunt for food. After thirty minutes of gathering, collecting and hunting, we settled down around the campfire. We had water, food and I conjured tents for everyone -except Flames of course-.

Raistlin volunteered for first watch. I stayed up and finally went out the tent. I saw Raistlin walking by the river holding his staff. He had his hood up and he was saying something while looking at the water. I walked up to him. "What are you doing?" Raistlin jumped and swerved around nearly hitting me. "Whoa! Wow Mase, you really need to ask me softly." I raised an eyebrow. "But that WAS soft. Anyway, who were you talking to?" Raistlin looked at the water once again and sighed. "I wasn't talking." I raised both eyebrows now. "Then what were you doing?" He smiled at me. "Nothing really. Should you be resting or something. I mean, I know you're tired Mase." I laughed. "Are you my father or something? Huh, I guess I was just freaking out about Kassandra earlier, but I'm okay now."

"So, what were you doing?" I said brushing my hair out of my face. Raistlin was looking at me seriously. "What? Is there something on my face?" He shrugged. "No. You know I've always been wondering what that man wants from you. I keep- huh, never mind." he replied his voice lowering. "Oh, I've been wondering too."

I've never been more peaceful since I found out that I was a Mage. I always wanted to be a priestess because they were more peaceful. I smiled because of the crazy adventures me and my friends have been into. How I met Eliot in that party, how I noticed that Raistlin was the kindest Valtiltonian ever, and how Kaede has been the bravest friend ever. I was so proud to have such friends, but this chaos was driving us apart. Kaede had her own duties to fulfill in her village, Raistlin was hit-and-running from Kassandra's father, Eliot had to get his own apprentice or else he would be sentenced to death and I had my problems with that mystery man in my dreams.

He put his arm around me and we started talking about practically everything. We sat down watching the embers of the campfire die out. He let me look at the bracelet. "Can I wear it?" I asked him. "I'm not sure Mase, it might be dangerous." I looked at his eyes deeply. "We won't find out until we try." I let my palm out. "No, I'll wear it first then if anything's wrong, I won't let you have it, okay?"

I sighed. "All right." He wrapped it around his wrist while closing his eyes. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" he screamed opening his eyes wide. "What? What's wrong?" I asked alarmingly. "Nothing. It's just an ordinary bracelet." He laughed. "Oh, very funny Raist, you nearly gave me a heart attack." We laughed at his prank and let me wear the bracelet. "It looks nice." I said then blushed. I normally have no time to talk to him alone and personally.

After that, I went to my tent and almost had a good night's sleep.


	3. Dreams:Never that Nice

The great conversations Raistlin and I had didn't stop me from having dreams. Tonight, I had the worst of the worst. It was another dream that I've been dreading. Actually, these dreams were called _nightmares_. I couldn't wake up to end the madness. All I could do was watch the horror.

In my dream, I was running around the woods of Nightingale, south of Nilux River. But I wasn't running away from something. I was running towards something. I finally stopped in front of a pool. The waters were crystal blue. There were lilies everywhere too. The place was beautiful.

The only thing out of place was a dark figure leaning against a huge tree. The dark figure was hiding in the shadows. He wasn't admiring the beauty around him. He simply put on a grimaced face. It was the man that I sketched. I gasped as I felt an excruciating pain in my right wrist. It was the bracelet I put on earlier -or last night-. I tried to rip the bracelet off my wrist but my strength was no use.

"There's no way to remove that now." The man in the shadows said. I was very confused right now. "Please show me who you are. That'd help me a whole lot." The pain was starting to subside. He stepped out of the shadows. He had his arms crossed over his chest. He had brown hair with blond highlights in the font. His intense, blue eyes weren't that intense. And he had his jacket off.

"What do you want from me?" I said while reaching for my spell book. He sighed then rolled his eyeballs. "You won't hurt me Massie, I know it. Look, I'm trying to help you." I raised an eyebrow. "Help me? You give me Brain Storms every time you pop in my head! You make my friends worry about me all the time! You- you-" The man, well, he definitely looked my age, smirked.

He shifted his weight. "I'm Luke. Summoner of Mages. I came from an old ancient family. Practically the ones who discovered magic. I summoned you because I need you to know something." I blinked furiously. "What? Are you going to warn me of something?" He nodded. Then sighed. "It's about you and your friends. A deadly prophecy that's coming true." I demanded more of him."What! Tell me! Please! I don't want my friends to suffer more."

He took a deep breath then exhaled. "Here it goes-

_One shall hear the seeker's call._

_The others will see one's final fall._

_Death on Eve the two will see,_

_All will perish because of thee."_

As he ended the prophecy, I looked at my reflection in the water. _"All will perish because of me."_ Tears streamed down my face as I recalled the last sentence.

"Mase! Wake up!" I looked above. It was Kaede shaking me to life. "What- Luke? Oh Kaede, what's happening?" I finally asked when I was totally conscious. "It's Eliot and Raistlin. They're fighting." I came totally to life now. "WHAT! WHY? HOW?" Kaede led me out of the tent. She drew her flute and started playing. Suddenly, Eliot and Raistlin came marching towards us, still growling at each other.

"Well, explain! Now!" I demanded fiercely. "Mase, it was nothing really." Raistlin whispered. Eliot glared at him ferociously. "Eliot? Please explain everything. Or do I have to go through your memories again?" Eliot knew what to do. "Raistlin was off wandering into the woods. And he said that he encountered our 'friends' and invited them to come over and drink. He actually sounded like he was Confunded. He never does that. He's never puts us in danger. Never. He always knows what to do when he gets encountered by 'friends'. So I had to fight them off ALONE with Raistlin just cheering for me. NOT helping." He finished off still glaring at Raistlin who was looking at me.

"I can explain Mase. They Confunded me. I'm sorry I fought you Eliot. You already know how hard it is to fight a Confundus Spell." We all forgave him after he explained that he just went to hunt for food. Eliot, a master of lying and finding out the truth, regretted that he fought Raistlin.

"Make it stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Please make it stop." I cried my eyes out while hearing the screams of a girl with jet black hair, brown eyes in a black dress. Raistlin rushed to my side, kneeling when he reached me. He called on the others who were still bickering. "Mase, what's wrong?" he said trying to make me stop crying.

"It's all coming true. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." he let me look at him. "What's coming true Mase? What are you talking about?" I sobbed even harder. This time, they were all there. Kaede was stroking my hair, Eliot was patting my back and Raistlin was letting me cry all over his clean shirt.

"The prophecy. It's coming true." I said silently. They stared at me. "What prophecy? Tell us!" Eliot shouted. I sighed then inhaled.

"Here it goes-

_One shall hear the seeker's call._

_The others will see one's final fall._

_Death on Eve the two will see,_

_All will perish because of me." _

They all paused. Then Kaede sighed. "No matter whatever we go through, we'll always be together Mase. Even if we meet death itself." Eliot nodded and continued to pat my back. Raistlin also nodded and said, "No matter what."

We did a little group hug then I said, "You're the best guys." Kaede raised her eyebrow. "Ahem?" I giggled. "And best girl." We all smiled. I guess nothing can get this group apart. Not even death itself.


	4. MARIELLE:A day at the Spa

What happened to me had nothing to do with this. At least I survived right? After all, it wasn't my fault all of this happened. It sort of just did. But I had one major problem: Who was I?

All I remember was falling off a Pegasus and hitting my head hard on a rock. Then I couldn't remember anything.

"Raistlin, look it's her. The Seeker. The girl from my dreams!" I heard a girl say. I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was, or where it came from. "Wow, she's hurt real bad." I heard another voice reply. "Let's see to it that she's fine. You know, until she's conscious." I heard footsteps walking towards me. I could move, but I was too hurt to try.

"Can you hear me? Hello?" I heard the girl say. I could finally open my eyes. Though I couldn't see because there was blood. "Eliot, please get her some water. She's covered in blood!" What? Me? Covered in blood? I stirred a little bit, but all my effort was useless.

I felt someone lift me from the ground and carry me. After a while, I was set down on a bed. I could feel a soft cloth being wiped on my face. "She's breathing. Good." The same girl I heard said. She poured a little water on my face, then wiped it again. "Here Mase, let her eat this. It'll let her nerves calm down." I tried to sit up. They, whoever they were, helped me. They let me eat something sticky, but delicious.

After a while, I felt a little better. I could move freely and open my eyes. I looked around. I was in a tent, sitting up on a bed with super soft covers and pillows. I wanted to hug the pillows until it would burst, but why waste my energy? Soon I was on my feet. A little wobbly, but okay. The girl I must have heard earlier, came into the tent and said, "Oh, you're awake. Well, that was fast. Come on outside. My name is Massie. But you can call me Mase. What's your name?"

"My name... I don't know. Wait, where am I? I was supposed to head for- I don't know." Mase looked at me worriedly. "This is bad. Very bad. I'll have to put a remembering charm on you from now on." I sort freaked out when she said charm. "A what!" I asked her surprised. "Oh don't worry. I'm a natural at this. "Plekashio" She said but I got only a glimpse of how old I was.

"Do you remember anything?" Massie asked me. "Well, I remember my age, I'm 15 now." she knit her eyebrows together. "But can we do it again? I want to remember more." Massie looked at me with concern. "Well, I'll try. But you'll have to come with me first." I stared at her for a second. "Okay." I smiled at her then I started following her through the forest.

We arrived at a camp. There were three people in deep discussion near the campfire. A girl and two boys. The girl had purple hair, green eyes, and she was a Nekomusume! One guy had red hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a white tunic, brown pants and black boots. This one might be a Mage just like Mase. The other one had brown hair, sort of like Massie's but a bit darker, he had brown eyes, just like mine, and he was wearing a brown tunic, with brown pants and boots. But I saw his armor sitting on a bench behind him. So, he was a warrior.

"Hey guys, and girl, here she is. Well, she doesn't remember anything. Except for her age that is." Massie introduced me, and I smiled. The two boys nodded and the girl shook my hand. "I'm Kaede Yitsuho! The eldest in this group. It's really nice to finally meet you, err, so, fifteen?" I nodded. "Err, the brunette's Eliot Morgon, and the red-head's Raistlin Julbert. Boys, will you show politeness to, err, her?" Eliot shook my hand first, not taking his eyes off me, then Raistlin shook my hand looking at Massie who nodded.

"Well, this was fun, who wants dinner?" Kaede asked and Raistlin let go of my hand. Eliot hurried over to the campfire, patting his right while looking at me. "Look who's got a date." Raistlin said in my ear. I blushed then sashayed my way beside Eliot who was smiling.

Raistlin sat at Massie's right while Kaede sat at her left. A question popped out of my mouth, "So Massie, Raistlin, how long have you been together?" Raistlin choked on his soup while Massie blushed. "What makes you think of that?" Massie asked calmly. "Sorry, I usually do things before thinking them over." Kaede fought back a giggle. "A.D.H.D?" I giggled along with her. "Yes. Sorry." This time Eliot laughed. "Don't worry, you're not alone." Massie stopped blushing and laughed along with us. Raistlin once again choked on his soup because of laughing. "Oh, my stomach hurts." he said.

"Wait!" Kaede interrupted the laughter, "you still haven't answered her question! Massie, Raistlin, how long have you been together? You know, as 'friends'?" Raistlin swallowed his soup to prevent from choking. Massie cleared her throat. "Well, I was walking around the borders of Valtiltonia when I noticed him (points finger to Raistlin) running away from Kassandra, the bloody King's daughter. I put a depressant charm on her then, he thanked me. I was shocked because no Valtiltonian would say 'Thank You' to a Maditon. We talked then I introduced him to Eliot and we became friends ever since."

"Sweet." was all I could say. Unfortunately, another question popped out of my mouth, "So, you two never planned on taking it the next level or something?" Raistlin, who thought it was over, choked on his soup for the third time already. We all laughed. Except for Raistlin, he looked really grim.

This was one of the most funniest days of my life, I think. They sort of remind me of some people, especially Eliot. But who? What if I have my own family? Oh, who am I kidding, I'm only fifteen! Oh well.


	5. ELIOT:Treacherous Nights

Eliot's the name, don't wear it out. Tall, fair, fifteen just like everyone else in the group, and a warrior. You might be thinking why I'm narrating this, it's all because of Massie. But I really shouldn't be explaining my arguments now since this is another story.

In the late Septembers, the cool icy wind touched our faces. Leaves began to fall last month so we lay on them making leaf angels, except for Massie she was still the bossy type, so she wouldn't make one. Then later on, she made a leaf angel with a frown. The others thought hers was better than theirs. But, I think mine was the best. She was so serious nowadays and I can't even make her smile a bit! Okay, I think I've made it too far. Now, the story.

As Raistlin said that we needed to move on,the mystery girl and I sighed and complained. "But Raistlin, it's so lovely here at Golden Vale!" she, the mystery girl said. Raistlin shrugged and told her she'd have to stay if she wanted to. But it was my turn to argue. "Raist! How could you say such a thing? I thought you liked this special flower!" Raistlin rolled his eyeballs. He said that we'd (me and the mystery girl) have to stay when we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.

Kaede on the other hand seemed more grim than usual. It's maybe because of the new girl, or I'm not paying attention to her anymore. Massie was always alone wherever I saw her. She was either planning where to head next, making her own personal map, practicing her spells on a conjured dummy, or training her combat skills. But I noticed something weird about her usual activities: She does this ONLY at night.

I finally gave up without a fight. Too bad the words on my special dagger meant: Never give up without a fight. Which I always deny. Raistlin snickered as I was defeated and speechless. And I also remembered that Raistlin was sometimes smarter than me.

Massie told us that only two days had passed. She wasn't even looking at us. Or me anyway. She also had dark lines under her eyes. But she always gets enough sleep! Or I think she does. She informed us all that we had to set off for Kerio since we were two days short because of some certain reasons. We mounted on Flames and started our departure.

When we arrived, Massie shook her head because she said that this town was always filled with people, but now, it was a ghost town. Raistlin was shaking, Kaede's hair was standing on it's end, and mist was circling Massie like it was attached to her. The mystery girl on the other hand was cheerfully skipping behind Kaede looking at the trees and humming a death song. Or I think it was.

Massie had her personal map (perfectly correct as always) and she led us through the woods. We planned to set camp near a huge pond, which was perfect because there were fish in it. "Err, Mase? Why is the mist sort of sticking to you?" I asked her fanning away the mist. She sighed then said, "You already know that I'm a storm bringer and I conjure mist around me so, that's practically why it's following me. And it's not that annoying when you get used to it anyway."

I volunteered for first watch before Raistlin could even open his mouth. Massie made a campfire for us to see, and we had dinner. Delicious unknown fish from the pond. Massie said a river was up ahead so we could get water from there. We made our tents and talked a bit around the campfire, Massie telling spooky stories she heard when she was little. The mystery girl was holding her knees together and sometimes hiding her face, Kaede's hair was still standing on it's end, Raistlin was trembling now, and I was blinking furiously.

Then, there was rustling in the nearby bushes. "Who's there? Thugs? Have they come for us? Snatchers? I have nothing for you to snatch! Knights? We surrender!" Raistlin said shaking while hiding behind my back. I took a closer look and out came a... Rabbit. "Beware. It can probably smell fear." I snickered.

"Okay, I think that's enough with the stories." Massie said with a big grin. I knit my brow. "You think? You already scared our souls away, look at Raistlin!" Massie's grin became a smirk. "Humph what a baby." I grinned wider than Massie. "Well, that was fun! G'night everyone! I'm still taking first watch, Raistlin." They marched off to their tents shaking.

"Well, I'm wandering off for a while." Massie said grabbing her spell book and heading towards the dark forest. It was a while before she came back, twenty minutes had passed, thirty, forty, an hour, then she arrived and sad under an enormous tree. She was mouthing words while reading her spell book.

I walked over to her and sat down. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked her while rubbing my hands together. "I was just- wait, do you hear that?" I looked at her intently then listened. I heard the leaves swaying with the wind, the running of water in the nearby river, and shouting of a person- wait, shouting of a person? "Mase! Someone's shouting!"

We agreed that I'd find that person shouting, and Massie would wake the others. I ran East, where I heard the shouting. There was a muffled voice nearby. Then I heard an ear-piercing scream. I covered my ears and ran East again.

I stopped near the river, weaponless and trembling. I heard deep voice nearby, and ran towards it. I stopped again under an enormous tree where there were two dark figures hiding in the shadows. "Who's there?" I asked calmly. "Who are you to know who lies here?" a very familiar voice replied back. "Max, Kurt. Long time no see." I said. "Come on Max, we wouldn't want to interfere with this one." I raised an eyebrow. "Who screamed like a girl?" I asked trying to hide my smile.

The Ashwood twins, Max and Kurt

They looked at each other guiltily. Max sighed. Or was it Kurt. I didn't know who, they're identical! "I thought you had a ponytail Kurt. Where did it go?" Then I knew who was who, or is it supposed to be which is which? Never mind that. "Anyway, who screamed?" They glanced at each other again. Kurt, or Max nodded. "We've gotta go Eliot. We have err, matters to discuss with err, Tristan. I mean, Kassandra!" One twin glared at the other. "What are you up to?"

They both turned away and flitted through the trees. Good thing I was fast enough to catch Kurt's or Max's arm. It was deathly cold. "Whoa Max, you're dang cold!" He smiled, "I'm Kurt. Not Max. Gees Eliot, you still can't identify which twin is which?" The sky grew dark then a yin yang symbol appeared above Max and Kurt.

I was submerged in darkness and the only thing I could see was the yin yang symbol. I heard the screaming again. "Eliot! Help!" it was the mystery girl, "I'm being kidnapped and I don't even-" That was all i heard. I closed my eyes and try to follow the sound. I took one step forward and fell down, down, down, and down. When I opened my eyes, Raistlin was above me, shaking me to consciousness.

"She's gone. The mystery girl is gone. They kidnapped her. She's gone." Raistlin looked at Massie who was at my right. "She left something, Eliot. A note. I'll read it:

_Dear friends, _

_It has been a truly wonderful experience being with you_

_and I hope to see you soon. I have to go and explore the_

_world on my own now, without your help. For I have to discover_

_who I really am not by remembering charms,but by visiting _

_my home in Stone Hill (even though I already know my name)._

_Remember me forever as I will remember you,_

_- Marielle Scauz_

That's what it says Eliot. She left. And they got her. We have to go rescue her since you said she was kidnapped. Who was she with?" I looked deep into her eyes. They were filled with anxiety."Max and Kurt," I said, "They were going to Tristan I don't know his name. They said they had matters to discuss with Tristan."


End file.
